


Take Two

by Ansta, Harry1981, Siera_Knightwalker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansta/pseuds/Ansta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Knightwalker/pseuds/Siera_Knightwalker
Summary: Turning to dust was not the way the Black Widow imagined dying. Good thing, she has a second chance because some cosmic stones don't want to be used as population control. ON HAITUS





	Take Two

Natalia Alianovna Romanova wasn’t a hero or a god.  
She was a spy. Honestly, there would have been no way for her to stand in the way of Thanos, who might as well have been a god.  
There was no point in fearing him. 

If she stood in his way, she was dead. But if she didn’t, she might be dead either way.

Was there really a choice to begin with?

She would never abandon her family. The super serum that lay dormant in her body responded to the surge of adrenaline like it always did, and she threw herself at Thanos.  
She never stood a chance against him in brute strength, even with the super serum, so she didn’t even try. One hand reached his body while her other hand stretched to his gauntlet. If she could just deprive him of a little power-  
There were people behind her who would respond. 

Steve was there somewhere.

Electricity coursed through Thanos’ body, barely showing any effect other than the slightest hesitation. 

She threw all the momentum in her body to the closest stone in the gauntlet.  
For a single moment, she thought she might succeed. Her fingers brushed against the green stone, and his hand clenched into a fist.

Please. Please. No. No. No.

Barely a moment later, she was thrown away and pressed into the ground by wooden prison. She felt no significant injury aside from a slight concussion and fractured ribs, so she struggled and tore her way out. She half-stumbled  
, half-ran to Thanos, she had no weapon but Wanda was distracting him well enough.

She could go for a lethal blow or disrupt his gauntlet. 

Wanda would have more chance of killing him with a blow to the face if she did. 

Even with her version of the super serum, a lethal blow might not even punch through his skin, let alone bone.

She went for the gauntlet.

For a blistering second, she felt the peripheral effect of the clash between Wanda’s power and Thanos’ gauntlet.  
For a second, she felt all the power that Thanos wielded in the universe.  
For a second, she disrupted Thanos.  
Vision’s stone broke and so did Wanda’s concentration.  
She had to bear all of the power Thanos wielded.

She collapsed a few meters away, spitting blood.

He snarled in anger and annoyance, but she could tell what he would do.

He had a time stone to reverse time.

 

This time, she used all the stealth she had acquired to throw herself in front of Vision’s shattered body so as to let the stone latch onto her instead of Vision. They needed to keep that stone away from his hands, no matter the cost.

Wanda responded by opening a full lethal blast in Thanos’ face point blank.

Natalia had no idea what happened next because she lost consciousness, but when she woke up, blood painted her vision. 

Steve somehow held Thanos at bay but Vision’s body lay in one piece with a shattered forehead.

Thanos had all the stones.

Thanos left soon after that and even though he was injured, no one could say they had driven him out.  
She stumbled up and reached Steve in time to support him.

Barnes came out to the clearing, but before he could say something, he turned to dust.

Her breath caught in her throat.

He turned to dust.

Steve reached towards him just as his whole body crumbled.

Steve startled, looking at the ash with deep-seated grief and exhaustion. 

Thor collapsed on the ground, exhausted and frustrated.  
Thor had lost a brother too.

A choked cry brought her attention to Bruce. His skin was faintly green.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.”

Their eyes caught and a moment later, he collapsed into a pile of ash. 

Her breath became uneven and she couldn’t help despair from filling her.

Natalia rested a hand on Steve’s shoulder, reassuring him as much as she was herself. He didn’t look back but he put his hand on top of hers.

Slowly, one by one, everyone around them disappeared- no, died. Steve and Natalia being the only two remaining.  
It was a silent moment. Her hand almost seemed to vibrate, turning to ash. The ash glowed green faintly before disappearing.  
Literally disappearing. Into nothing.

Steve slowly crumbled into nothing as well. Compared to him, she seemed to die slowly. She hoped Clint was still alive.  
Hopefully, Laura and the kids were too. She closed her eyes and her vision was painted bright, shining green instead of the dark nothingness she had been expecting.  
There was no pain throughout the whole ‘dying’ experience and she was a little thankful for that. She didn’t have to experience slowly dying painfully, the numbness was bad enough. Just because she could bear it, didn’t mean she enjoyed pain.  
Between two moments, suddenly she was blinking away sleep the way she hadn’t since she was five years old. She was looking at the ceiling with a slight crack that came from one of the rookies startling her at a very bad moment.

She shut her eyes again.  
Was she dreaming? Was this what dreaming was like?  
She opened her eyes again but other than a fading green from the corner of her vision, everything was exactly the same.  
Exactly the same ceiling she had been waking up to for the last ten years before she outed S.H.I.E.L.D. to the public.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Thanks for reading! This chapter was written by Siera, and we will be posting the next chapter in a week! Do let us know what you think!


End file.
